Gallibon
Not to be confused with His user Gallibon (ガリボン Garibon) is a Gamoran warrior in training and a RP character used by Gallibon the Destroyer. Personality Gallibon is an inexperienced and naive Gamoran warrior and is pretty new to his job. He's pretty quiet most of the time, though he can be lazy and pretty cocky sometimes. He has a high respect for Gamoni, who he sometimes refers to as "Master Gamoni." He is also a close friend of Zaranga; and the two are often seen with each other. History Debut: Small Beginnings Gallibon first appeared onto Earth on a big meteor and crashed into some tropical area. He saw many humans fleeing away from him and a large city, but left it, figuring it would only bring him trouble. He then traveled to Birth island, where he joined the Equilibirum and briefly met Gamoni. Gallibon's Offer After spending some more time on Earth and staying neutral Gallibon decided to meet up with Gamoni for something important. When he met up with Gamoni, he asked her if she could become his mentor, as he has heard of her history about the Godzillan/Sunerian War and somewhat looked up to her. Gamoni seemed to be flattered, though she sarcastically called him a "fanboy of hers". Nonetheless, Gamoni accepted Gallibon's offer and took him in. Inconnu's Plan Revealed As Gamoni and Gallibon were on a tropical island, a bright light came down upon them both. Gallibon along with Gamoni went to check it out and found the space monster Zaranga. Gallibon also joined Gamoni, Zaranga, Fenrir, LSDKama and Hyperkeizer to fight against the towering monster, Clover. Eventually, the Crew and the Gamorans soon defeated Clover and went their ways. Gallibon then traveled with Gamoni and Zaranga on their part of the quest. Encounter with Yongary Gallibon, Gamoni and Zaranga while on their journey ran into Yongary and dueled him. Gallibon fought him for a little bit, but he was almost curb-stomped. With the combined efforts of Gamoni though, they were able to drive him away. The Godzillan/Gamoran Alliance Gamoni and her group soon entered near Kunin's group and at first the two group's clashed with each other, up until Gamoni arrived. Gamoni asked for Kunin to put aside their differences together and align at the time, as both of them had the same goal and that was to stop Inconnu. Though it was uneasy, they all agreed to. The newly alliance was then attacked by Gomira, Gagan, Derpagon and Folk Gabara though, and the alliance members attacked the intruding monsters. Gallibon mainly fought off against Gomira and in the end managed to chase them all off. Afterwards, Gallibon along with Gamoni and Zaranga and company took off and continued their journey. Halted Alliance Unfortunately, the Godzillans/Gamoran Alliance's luck soon ran out when Inconnu's generals caught up to them. Gallibon and Zaranga were both defeated by the combined attacks of Gokidon's brute strength and Mechanical Raban's firepower. Luckily, he, Zaranga and Gamoni were rescued by being safely teleported away by their KoZ allies. Transquito's Last Stand Gamoni and Gallibon then waited out on a field to reunite with their friend Zaranga. After a boring amount of long time had passed, Zaranga then appeared to the two; but Zaranga wasn't the only one they'd meet up with again. What appeared to be the sounds of jets and fireworks were coming. Gallibon started to panic, but Gamoni told him to stay calm. A spaceship then showed up; a figure then ejected himself out of from it; it was Hardshell! Gamoni was surprised to see Hardshell again, as he was presumed to have been dead but Hardshell told her that he actually survived his encounter with the Myth Rider. Before Hardshell and Gamoni could reunite some more though, Transquito and his forces then attacked. Gamoni along with Gallibon fought against the giant mosquito monster Skeetera. Gamoni and Gallibon then fought against Skeetera in a very lengthy duel, with Gallibon eventually getting beaten up by Skeetera; but soon Gamoni managed to drive out Skeetera away and force her to retreat. After Transquito's demise; Gamoni then roared victoriously; also glad that here Cybertronian friends were back. Enslaver's Great Counterattack A few weeks after the Transquito ordeal, a meteor then crashed down near their area and could be seen by Gallibon, Gamoni and Zaranga; as a figure emerged from the meteor, Gamoni got geared up and ready to combat it. However as it turned out, it was another Gamoran named Fajrero who had emerged from the meteor. Fajrero talked with Gamoni, Zaranga and Gallibon for a bit more, even stating that he knew Gallibon and he asked what was with Gamoni and the whip. Gamoni answered to Fajrero the she had gotten her whip since the Godzillan/Sunerian War. Then from out of nowhere, a loud noise could be heard, an electrified whip slammed down on Gallibon's helmet, tearing his helmet off. Enslaver had come to attack them! Gamoni then leaped up and lashed her whip at Enslaver, but it didn't do much to harm him. Gamoni then fired a a spider web from her mouth at Enslaver, but he just cut through it. Gallibon leaped and tried to take down Enslaver, but he was swiftly defeated by Enslaver when he swung his electric whips at him. Later on, Gamoni and Fajrero then managed to defeat Enslaver and forced him to retreat, though they were both badly beaten as well. After Enslaver took off, Gamoni, Zaranga, Gallibon and Fajrero went their ways and began to rest. Chaos in Kamata Gallibon along with Zaranga both appeared at Kamata, relaxing and just chilling. When Gallibon asked Zaranga where Gamoni could have been and he felt like they always had to find her all the time; Zaranga reminded Gallibon that the two of them on their own aren't that strong and that Gamoni would return to them soon, as she would return shortly. Gallibon agreed to that. Zaranga and Gallibon then both looked up at the evening sky, continuing to relax. Then at that moment, something in the waters begin to emerge...as Gallibon and Zaranga turned around to spot it, out from the waters rose the eel-like monster Eleking Max! Just as Gallibon and Zaranga were about to do something however, then from out of nowhere, dirt exploded in front of Zaranga and Gallibon's area, causing the two to leap back. Zaranga and Gallibon both leaped aways, avoiding the dirt blast. Out from the ground comes out a giant monster that vaguely resembled Red King, but still looks very odd and different; it was Gold King. As Gold King advanced towards the two, a gold chain then lashed out and down against Zaranga and Gallibon's arms, grappling them both. Zaranga and Gallibon were then reeled in by the chain and faced a new monster, this one resembling a punkish-thug/gang leader; Goromaking. As Goromaking threatened the two; Zaranga asked what he, Gold King and Eleking Max were doing there; to which Goromaking explained his plan to them. Now with them knowing, Goromaking then ordered Gold King to kill the two; Zaranga and Gallibon shielded themselves. Just as Gold King was about to strike them however the ground started to shake; Gold King, Gallibon, Zaranga and Goromaking noticed the ground shaking. Out from the dirt blast was Gomora, who had come to save Zaranga and Gallibon; Zaranga was pleased. Zaranga (along with Gallibon) watched as Gomora fought against Goromaking and Gold King, they both spotted Eleking Max rampaging across the city; so Zaranga and Gallibon ran into the city to stop Eleking Max for Gomora. As the two entered Kamata, Zaranga and Gallibon got ready to fight Eleking Max. Gallibon lashed his whip against Eleking Max, only to realize that only made him stronger, so he reeled his electro-ice whip back. Gallibon and Eleking Max then wrestled each other, to which Eleking Max focused his power, then electrocuting Gallibon with his Electric Shock Surge, shocking him. Eleking Max then let go of Gallibon, only to punch him in the face, sending him flying against a building. But then a loose Disco Bomb landed against Eleking Max, sending him staggering back. Gallibon then got back up and blasted his Plasma Beam at Eleking Max, sending him staggering back. As Disco Megalon began shooting Disco Bombs everywhere, Gallibon and Zaranga then took cover. Disco Megalon then leaped towards Gallibon, swinging his arm drills at him. Gallibon staggered back. Disco Megalon then ran into Gallibon, to which Gallibon blasted his plasma beam directly at Disco Megalon, sending Disco Megalon flying into a Disco Store, destroying it and knocking him out. Following the defeats of Goromaking, Gold King, Disco Megalon and Eleking Max; Gallibon celebrated along with Zaranga, cheering. Gallibon then thanked Gomora for helping them and afterwards Zaranga and Gallibon headed off elsewhere. Abilities & Arsenal * Plasma Beam: Gallibon can fire a red plasma beam from his mouth. * Arm Maser Beams: Gallibon can fire Maroon Maser Beams from his arms. * Eye Maser Beams: '''Gallibon can fire Green Maser Beams from his eyes. * '''Enhanced Flexibility: Gallibon, like all Gamorans, has extreme flexibility. * Countryball Summon: Gallibon can summon Countryballs. * Electro-Ice Whip: Gallibon carries his own powerful whip made up of ice and electricity. * Solar Surfboard: A spacial surfboard that Gallibon himself created to surf the stars. Though not really a weapon, he uses it to get around place to place. * Extraordinary Jumper: Gallibon can jump up to very high length. Weaknesses * Combat: Gallibon is not very experienced in large combat. * Disinterest: Gallibon loses interest in things easily. Quotes Trivia * He is somewhat the author avatar of Gallibon the Destroyer. * He is the first Gamoran to be seen other than Gamoni; as well as also being the first male Gamoran to be seen. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Aliens Category:Kaiju Category:Male Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Original Characters Category:Omnivores Category:Genius Intelligence Category:Reptilian Kaiju Category:Characters (Gallibon the Destroyer)